When heavens cried silver
by d-d-duley
Summary: This is in an AU, Duo is head of a big company with a guy called Heero Yuy by his side, but things are turning a bit sinister,,,,, By the way people, ANY comments would be gratefully received, but not to many flames please!
1. The beginning of the end

  
As I walked onto the balcony that evening I noticed the stars. Funny that. The stars I mean. They had looked so kind a year ago, friendly and peaceful. Now they just looked hard, cold, and above all, evil.  
  
I sat in the room, stunned, Heero had just walked out, and then came the news, Heero had been killed in an accident. Strange, I didn't even cry, he had been my best friend, perhaps more.   
  
Then Trowa disappeared, then Quatre and finally Wufei. I couldn't help feeling, I would be next...  
  
"Duo, Duo!"  
  
"Huh? What?" I spluttered. Trying to disentangle myself from the bed sheet, I fell onto the floor with a thump. Looking up from my undignified position I saw Hilde, my housekeeper standing over me, worry in her face. "Duo, you were dreaming again, weren't you?"  
  
"No," I lied quickly.  
  
Before I go any further with this wondrous tale, I had better introduce myself. Duo Maxwell here, the last of a bunch of pathetic losers who used to be friends. Hey, it's not my fault my friends got kidnapped if you want someone to blame; blame the guys who did it. Anyway another little tip is this, I don't want the guys who got my friends to get me, so to everyone else on this crazy colony I'm just David Morrow [only Hilde knows the real me], the guy with, yes you guessed it! The incredible hair!  
  
Oops! Sorry, guess I love my hair a bit too much! Anyhoo, back to the story.  
  
So there's Hilde, and me laying flat on my back like a complete twa... sorry, twit. As I lay there vigorously denying that I had not been having a bad dream I began to shake, and waves of icy panic started to engulf me.  
  
Groaning I sat up and climbed back into bed. "Master Duo." Hilde's voice was sharp now. "You have to get up for work."  
  
Work. The word I hate most, Monday mornings is the pits. It's not that I don't like my job, it's just my boss I can't stand. Miss Relena Peacecraft. The one woman in the entire world who can make me feel like I'm back at school. Ugh.  
  
I groaned and rolled over on my side, "Give me five more minutes Hilde, mmkay?"  
  
"No Duo, up, now."  
  
Like I said, Monday mornings, hate em.   
  
As I plaited my hair in the bathroom, I reflected on the dream. For a long time I had been plagued with it, and when I finally thought I was rid of it, it jumped up and bit me in the ar... um.  
  
By the way, you might want to know that I'm second in command at Peacecraft enterprises, heehee! Not that I'm boasting, of course.  
  
Dashing out of the front door, I made good my escape before Hilde could yell at me for not having any breakfast.  
  
Rushing through the revolving door of Peacecraft enterprises I was suddenly pulled up sharply. "Yow!" I cried in surprise. Craning my neck to see what had happened I saw my braid had become caught in the door. I began tugging ineffectually on it, until, "David Morrow, report to Miss Relena's office."  
  
This caused me to jump so much that with a final painful wrench the braid came free. I glanced at my watch; I was only five minutes late! Surely she wouldn't have noticed that!   
  
As I dashed around the corner I banged into someone, papers flew everywhere and I tumbled head over heels to land with a crash at the base of a potted plant. Ow! I think I may have mentioned this before, I HATE MONDAY MORNINGS!  
  
Looking up from my once again undignified position I saw Dorothy, Miss Peacecraft's secretary. That woman freaks me out, and I'm not just talking about the eyebrows!   
  
"Ah, Mr Morrow," she said in that creepy tone of her's, "Miss Relena wants to speak to you right away."  
  
I muttered a few choice words under my breath, but nothing out loud. As I walked down the hall to Relena's office I saw people mouthing "Good Luck!" at me. See, the problem is everyone knows that I'm always in there getting yelled at.  
  
Stopping in front of the hard wood door, I knocked once. Hearing voices from within I supposed my boss was in a meeting, but when she opened the door I saw only a new guy, standing by the desk. Great, she was going to chew me out in front of him as well?  
  
"Ah, David," she said calmly, "Come in please." Gulping I obeyed.  
  
"Now David, in the past I have put a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, so now I give you another task, look after this new employee will you?" I felt like laughing. All that speech just to tell me I was meant to look after the new guy? Hah! I could do that easily!  
  
Before I had chance to nod I felt icy waves of fear washing over me, uh oh, I remember thinking, this is not good. And then the world went black.  
  
The hallway was crowded with guests; silently I stood by my parents, waiting for the interminable introductions to end. "Darling," my mother prompted, "greet the Yuy's." Huh? Where had they come from? I wondered, absent-mindedly tugging on my braid. Oh this is not cool, another part of my mind said. Duo, you are on the floor in Miss Relena's office, dreaming about the night before your parents died.  
  
I noticed the Yuy's had a son with them, I grinned evilly, ah, another spoilt child to tease! But as he approached I saw he was about my age, with an indefinable air about him. He had brown hair [darker than mine] and midnight blue eyes. As I looked into those eyes I saw I would not be teasing this guy. The look in his eye was...well, it was dangerous.  
  
Later, as I wandered around he came up and introduced himself, his name was Heero and he too had been forced to the party under protest. Soon we were approached by a blond-haired guy, with azure eyes and his complete opposite, a tall dark-haired boy with emerald eyes. The blonds name was Quatre; the brown-haired guy was called Trowa.   
  
Sitting down to dinner we had quickly become friends. As I turned to grab a roll from the little cart whizzing by I noticed someone had sat down on the other side. I scowled, great. I had wanted to spend time with my new friends not listening to some namby-pamby stuck up kid going on about mommy and daddy's new plane and so on.  
  
"Hi," the new guy said, "I'm Wufei chang." I smiled and nodded, this guy didn't look stuck up at all, "hi, I'm Duo."  
  
"David Morrow, wake up this instant!" Huh? Who's that? Oh yeah, Miss Relena's voice.  
  
Opening my eyes I saw her standing over me, hands on hips. Behind her was the new guy. Funny, he seemed a lot taller now. Then I realised this was because I was on the floor. Oh dear...  
  
As I looked up at the dark-headed man behind my boss my vision went cloudy, when it cleared I felt nearly normal again. As the guy helped me to stand I felt my eyes widen. Funny, maybe it was the influence of my flashback, but the man before me, looked exactly like Trowa Barton.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Once the almighty runner of the company had dismissed us I dragged the new guy out into the hall. He glanced at me nervously and I knew I must have been grinning manically.  
  
"So," I said as pleasantly as possible, "I'm sure you got my name but I must have missed yours."  
  
"It's Thomas Barlow." He said nervously. I gave an evil little laugh, backing him into a corner. "Oh that is funny." I said, "I could have sworn your name was Trowa Barton."  
  
I swear, I've never seen a guy go so white in such a short amount of time. Desperately his eyes rolled around, looking for an escape route. There wasn't one. Suddenly he lashed out crying, "Are you one of them then? Did they send you here to find me?"  
  
I reeled back, cheek stinging from the slap. He must have seen the shock in my eyes because he relaxed instantly. "You're not one of them, are you." It was not a question.  
  
Shaking my head I replied. "No, look, Trowa." Don't you recognise me?" He looked at me for a long time, the seconds seeming to stretch into minutes. Finally I saw his eyes well up with tears. "Duo?" he whispered, "Duo, is that really you?"  
  
"Of course it's me, what did you expect, a one eyed snake?" I joked. Trying not to let my emotions show through. "Duo, I can't believe it!" he cried, and we hugged each other fiercely.  
  
"Well, well, well." Said a cold voice from behind. "Wait until Miss Relena hears about this." Spinning, I saw Dorothy standing behind me. Neither one of us had heard her approach. "I'm sure she'll be pleased to know it's you, Duo." I winced, hating to hear my name in the crowded hallway.  
  
Let me once again explain. You already know why my ID has to remain a secret, but I also have to keep it from Relena because, well, I have been known to make fun of her as Duo. Another reason is Heero.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, Heero is basically a nice guy, but he kind of has this history of trying to kill my boss. Not good you say, I quite agree. Anyway, ever since the last attempt [trying to strangle her with a nylon stocking] she's hated me as well. Mainly because I've supported him in every attempt on her life [Geez, give a guy a break, I hate the woman!] Now you know why Dorothy had this power over us, well, me.  
  
"Listen Dorothy," I said as politely as possible, "it might not be such a good idea to tell Relena about this, I mean, after all, she might fire you too."  
  
"Oh I don't think so Maxwell," she said, an evil grin on her face, "after all, it would be my duty to inform her of a murderer's counterpart being in the building. Gulp! I knew she would bring that up!  
  
"Look," I said as politely as possible. "Maybe if we, I mean, I gave you a third of my pay, you wouldn't tell her?" she thought this over for several long minutes before nodding slightly. "Alright, you've got a deal."  
  
Once she had walked off I turned back to Trowa. "So, wanna come over for dinner?" I said, trying to pretend that encounter had not happened.  
  
Later as I dragged Trowa through the front door, I yelled out to Hilde. "Hilde, we've got company!"  
  
"Duo, why didn't you tell me you were bringing home some...." She stopped and took a good look at the guy standing next to me. "Duo?" she said in a voice tinged with awe, "don't tell me this is...?"  
  
"Yep!" I cried happily, "Hilde, this is Trowa Barton."  
  
Later as Trowa and I sat around a warming fire, [I know kind of a pathetic thing to have, but hey, I'm an old-fashioned guy in some ways.] We talked about what had happened since he had vanished. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. If I was a cat I would have been dead by now. "Trowa, why did you and the other guys vanish?" I asked in my nicest tone.  
  
Instantly his face tightened, and his eyes lost the sparkly look they had been getting back. For a long time he sat there, not saying a word, I nervously began to fiddle with my braid. What if I had said the wrong thing? Finally he spoke.  
  
"For a long time I didn't know. One night some guy's turned up on my doorstep and when I went to answer the door they hit me over the head. They left me in an old abandoned warehouse tied to a chair, and when they came back they started to torture me." He swallowed, as if the memories were too painful to tell. "After a while, I began to ask why? Why are you doing this to me? All I learned was that they had been hired to do this by someone. A she I think. That's all I know, but I remember them telling me they had everyone else, and that they were going to get you next, but they never did.   
  
I escaped one night by rubbing the rope tying my hands, up against a rusty nail in the wall, I still have the scars, from that." He smiled sadly and pushed up his sleeves to show me the criss-crossing white welts underneath.  
  
I felt my eyes blur in sympathy, and for a while we said nothing.   
  
Eventually I roused myself enough to ask, "You got a place to stay?" Trowa shook his head slightly. "You can stay here then, there's enough space." Still silence. Then finally another nod, and a whispered, "Thanks."  
  
After another emotionally draining night, Hilde roused me at seven in the morning. Mumbling something about "just five more minutes," I turned onto my side.   
  
Once again though I was chased about until, groaning, I entered the bathroom. Glancing at the clock I felt my eyes go wide with panic, today was the day of the big conference. And I had two minutes to get to work. Oh shit.  
  
I would have to use the teleporter, it made me feel sick but I had no choice.  
  
As I appeared just inside the door, feeling decidedly queasy I might add, I saw people heading for the main hall. Grabbing one of my colleagues I asked why we were going there.  
  
"Conference room's being re-decorated." Was the reply.  
  
Hurriedly rushing in, I wondered where Trowa was, until I saw him sitting in a corner. "Hi," I greeted him. Before rushing off. I was in my seat just in time. The doors swung open, revealing my boss.  
  
As the lecture droned on, about how we could increase the percentage rate or something, I set my mind to something that had been worrying me. I had thought everyone was dead, but here was Trowa alive and well. Maybe none of them were dead! In that case maybe we could find them!  
  
As if in answer to my thoughts I heard a muffled click from somewhere off to the side. Glancing over I saw a shadow behind one of the pillars.  
  
Looking closer I saw the shadow held a gun. Just as I was about to shout a warning the gun went off. Spinning around to see who had been hit, I saw Relena; slumped over the podium, blood trickling from her temples.  
  
Jumping up I saw that I would be no use over there, half the crowd was already gathered around her and the other half was in a mild state of panic. So I opted for the next best thing. I ran after the assassin.  
  
I hurtled out of the hall and down the corridor before anyone could stop me. Just ahead I saw my man, clothed in black carrying a gun that still smoked.  
  
"Hey you! Stop!" I yelled. He ran even faster.  
  
Pouring on a burst of speed I caught up with him. Grabbing him from behind, I swung him around.   
  
And found myself gazing into a pair of midnight-blue eyes. I gasped, knees beginning to buckle, I stared. Yes! There was the messy dark bangs, and straight nose. The unmistakable shape of the face and body. "Heero?"  
  
"Huh, do I know you?" came the reply. I swallowed, nearly crying.  
  
"Heero, it's me, Duo."  
  
"Duo?" the strong voice became cracked, I nearly didn't hear it, it wasn't even a whisper.  
  
I looked down, my eyes streaming tears, without thinking I pulled my braid over my shoulder and began to tug on the end. This must have decided my identity for Heero, as I suddenly found myself swept into a huge hug.  
  
"God Duo, I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
For a long while we stayed like that, tears falling onto each other's faces, half laughing, and half crying. "Finally I came to my senses. "Heero, you've got to get out of here, what if people recognise you." [After all dark clothed people carrying guns don't come in here everyday do they?]  
  
He sniffed and took a deep breath. Pulling himself together, I could see him doing it.  
  
"Here," I whispered, "this is my address, go there and wait for me." He nodded once and was gone. Leaving me alone with a foolish grin on my face.  
  
When I came out of my happy reverie I found myself still standing there. So I turned and headed back to the chaos scene. Inside a team of ambulance people had already efficiently cleaned up the mess and carted my dear boss off to the medical wing.  
  
Trowa came over and grabbed my arm. "Did you catch him?" he hissed.  
  
I stared at him blankly before realising what he was talking about. "What? The assassin? Naw, I decided I was to good a friend to do that." Trowa was obviously confused. "So you didn't catch him then?"  
  
"Nope," I said, grinning cheesily.  
  
"What's the matter with you Duo? You haven't stopped grinning since you came back from chasing that guy."   
  
"Well," I said, now smiling like a complete idiot. "What if I told you, that the dear guy who shot the darling Relena is really someone we know, someone very close."  
  
Trowa's eyes went very wide, "Heero," he breathed, "it is isn't it? It's Heero!" with this last exclamation he thumped my back hard. I winced and nodded.   
  
"Where is he, is he far, can we go see him?" I laughed and fiddled with the end of my braid twirling the un-braided end around my fingers. "He's at my place, we'll go at the end of the day."  
  
We really raced home that evening. Bursting through the front door I was confronted by a frantic, tear-stained Hilde.  
  
"Oh master Duo!" she sobbed, "a man burst through the front door today, when I ordered him to go away he threatened me with a gun."  
  
"It's alright Hilde, where is he?" I asked as soothingly as possible.  
  
"He, he went upstairs," sniffled Hilde.  
  
I grinned to myself. Heero had never been one for subtlety. As we pounded up the stairs I filled Trowa in on what had happened.  
  
Bursting into my room, I saw Heero lying on my bed, calmly reading a book. Looking up he saw Trowa and jumped, emotion once more clouding his normally passive eyes.  
  
"They told me everyone was dead." He whispered, still gazing at Trowa.  
  
"They told me that too."   
  
Later that evening, after a brief tour of the house Heero declared he was wacked, so I showed him up to my room where a small bunk had been set up. The other rooms were filled with junk, so until one was cleaned out by Hilde Heero was sleeping in my room.  
  
As we got ready for bed, I was in one of the best moods I'd been in for a long time. I even began to hum. "Cut it out Duo," Heero said grumpily, "you sound like a cat yowling." I ducked my head to hide a grin; we had had this argument many times in the past. It was time for revenge.  
  
"BLUUUUE MOOOON, YOU SAW ME STANDING ALOOOOONE, WITHOUT A DREAM IN MY HEART, WITHOUT A LOOVE OF MY OOOOWN! " I warbled, horribly off key I might add. As I swung around to see Heero's reaction, my face caught the full blow of a flying pillow. This made me grin even harder. It was war!   
  
I grabbed a pillow and ran round the bed towards Heero. I then began pounding him. He put up a lot of resistance, but I was toooo good! After beating him to a pulp I began to tickle him mercilessly. Squirming he desperately tried to grab his own pillow. But to no avail. I had won, and he knew it.  
  
"Give up?" I panted. He nodded, and just as I moved he grabbed his own pillow and came whacking back.  
  
"Hey keep it dow..." Trowa had entered the room, unseen by either of us, until a flying pillow caught him in the mouth. "Yes!" I cried, "a perfect shot, thank you, thank you!" And I got off of Heero, to deliver a bow.   
  
While my head was bent, Heero came up from behind and Trowa, after a moments hesitation joined him, the two of them pounding me from either side. "Two against one, no fair!" I shrieked.  
  
Eventually we had to stop, as we were just to exhausted to continue. We all collapsed side by side on the bed. Too tired to even move.  
  
That's how we stayed for the rest of the night, Heero on one side of me, Trowa on the other. We had talked well into the evening, and obviously fallen asleep somewhere along the line.  
  
I was awoken rather rudely the next morning by someone kicking me in the kneecap. "Owwww." I moaned. "Hilde what did you do that for!"   
  
"Huh?" another voice replied, in nearly the exact same sleepy tone. "Who's that?" I peeked one eye open and saw Heero lying next to me. Rolling over, I found Trowa on the other side.   
  
Turning back over again I saw it was Heero who had replied to my sleepy exclamation. "Morning." I said, yawning hugely.   
  
"Morning to you too." He said, yawning back at me.  
  
I grinned at him, propping myself up on one elbow. "You should see the state of your hair, I think a bird nested in it."   
  
"Yours isn't much better." He retorted.   
  
I felt my eyes suddenly cloud with concern. "Heero, you know that stuff you told us last night, about you escaping and all. You gonna be Ok?"  
  
He smiled at my concern, and pulled me into a friendly hug. "I'll be fine eventually Duo, honest." I smiled back, and he gently tugged my braid.  
  
"Where am I?" came the sleepy question from my other side. Trowa had finally woken up. I rolled over again, so I was eye to eye with him. "You're in the house of the dead." I said in my loudest and creepiest voice.  
  
"Yaaaah!" screamed Trowa scrabbling to get away from me. He got twisted in the bed sheet, and landed with a thump on his butt. Skidding across the polished floor.  
  
"Hah, gotcha!" I yelled.  
  
"Duo..." he said in a cautionary tone of voice.  
  
"Yes?" I said innocently. "Is there a problem Trowa?"  
  
"You, scared me to death, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Heero."  
  
"Me! You did that!"   
  
"Hah! You liar!"  
  
"I'm not the liar, you are."  
  
We had just begun to escalate into full out battle when Hilde walked in. "Morning Master Duo, morning master Trowa!" she said smiling. Then her expression changed. "Master Duo! Look at the state of this room!"  
  
For the first time I looked at my room properly. It was a mess. Feathers had settled everywhere like giant snowflakes, [from the pillow fight,] bed sheets had been pulled off beds and clothes were strewn around the room.   
  
"Uh Hilde, there's a good explanation for this, see we, well, um..." behind me I could hear the guy's sniggering. "We were having a discussion."  
  
"Oh really? Then why are there pillow feathers all over the room?"  
  
"We had a umm... disagreement."  
  
"Oh I see, so that's why it resulted in a pillow fight."  
  
"YEAH! That was it!"  
  
Heero joined in, "Listen miss Hilde, we were just..."  
  
"You!" Hilde shrieked, "you waltzed in here yesterday, what are you doing here now?"   
  
"Hilde," I soothed, "this is Heero Yuy. A very good friend of mine."  
  
She peered closer and suddenly smiled. "Ah yes, now I see the similarity between you and the boy in that picture over there." We all looked to where she was pointing. It was the photo on my bedside table. The picture was one of the five of us; I was standing in the middle of a group of fifteen-year-old boys. One arm around Heero, one around Quatre. Trowa was kneeling in front with one arm slung around Wufei. We were all grinning cheesily. I had kept the picture, as I hadn't the heart to throw it away. It brought back happy memories.  
  
As Trowa and I staggered into work that morning, I noticed people talking in subdued voices. Glancing at me frequently and moving out of my way.   
  
Finally I had had enough. I grabbed Howard's arm. [He was one of my co-workers.]  
  
"Howard," I hissed, "why's everyone looking at me like I'm a poisonous snake or something."  
  
"Uh, well, David. It's about your new position in the firm."  
  
"My what"  
  
"You're the new manager and runner of this company. Miss Relena passed away during the night."  
  
I gaped at him for a long while in open-mouthed astonishment. Not even knowing what to say. Well actually I did, it was thank you Heero!  
  
As I entered my new office I saw my stuff had already been moved there. Then the downside to my fortunes walked in. "Ah Mr Morrow, what's my first assignment?" It said in a creepy voice.   
  
I choked back a wave of revulsion and said to the lurking menace. "There isn't one Dorothy, you may have a break."  
  
"Thank you Duo, by the way, how is dear Heero?"  
  
I swear I must have jumped ten feet in the air. How did she know about my Heero? Had she worked out that he was to blame for the shoot-out yesterday? Damn! That girl was too quick for her own good.  
  
All this passed through my head in the space of a milli-second.   
  
"Why do you ask that Dorothy?" I replied.  
  
"I take it our dear friend was responsible for Miss Relena's death?"  
  
"Just go and have a break Dorothy."   
  
As she left the office I heaved a huge sigh of relief, and immediately rang Trowa's department...  
  
The rest of the week passed uneventfully, apart from me adjusting to my new job, and Friday morning rolled around.  
  
Once again we had been up talking, and once again we had all fallen asleep on my bed, [no more pillow fights though!]  
  
Friday passed uneventfully too, until Trowa and I were walking home. Turning the corner, we came across a beggar huddled in a door shivering in the cold.  
  
I crossed the street and brought a warm hot-dog. Returning I handed it to him. He smiled up at me with warm gratitude. "Thank you sir."   
  
I started, and peered closer. Azure eyes peered out at me from underneath a mop of grimy hair, but surely, that wasn't, it was! Platinum blond hair glinted underneath the grime and filth.  
  
"Trowa!" I hissed, "Trowa, come quick!"  
  
"What?" he said wearily.   
  
"You'll never guess!"  
  
"What Duo!"  
  
Now he just sounded pissed.  
  
"Trowa, it's Quatre!" Hah! That woke him up.   
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Over there."  
  
"What him?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Cautiously Trowa approached the beggar still huddled on the doorstep, who saw him coming and edged away slightly.  
  
Trowa crouched down next to the filthy guy and spoke to him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Is your name Quatre Roberba Winner, by any chance?"  
  
"How d'you know that?"  
  
"Quatre, it's me, Trowa."  
  
I turned away, not wanting to intrude on their private moment and walked home.  
  
Heero met me at the door.  
  
I explained what had happened, and where Trowa was. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that another of his buddies was alive. I explained that they would probably be coming in a minute. I also suggested that we should run a bath, as Quatre looked like he hadn't had one in ages.  
  
Soon we heard a soft knocking on the door. Running to open it I saw Trowa supporting Q.  
  
Late that evening we were once more sitting in my room discussing what had happened. "I can't believe this!" I practically shouted. " Here we are all alive, maybe Wufei's not dead either!"  
  
Quatre shook his head sadly. "They told me he was dead."  
  
"They told that to Heero and Trowa as well, but they also said we were all dead. Maybe they're lying?" here I finished on a sarcastic note.  
  
Quatre once more shook his head sadly. "No chance. They showed me the body."  
  
For a while we sat in silence. Thinking of poor Wufei, who had in a way, died to save us. I blinked and found myself crying. Glancing over at Heero I saw he was too. We smiled weakly at each other. I looked over at Quatre and saw the smaller boy was leaning on Trowa's shoulder, sobbing.   
  
I've never seen Trowa so grim faced. His eyes plainly said that if he ever found out who had done this to Quatre he would murder them on the spot.  
  
Later when Quatre had finally fallen into a restless sleep, we sat around my bed looking at him. For a while we said nothing, until I sighed and shifted. "Look, we can't leave him like this on his own. If we drag the other beds in here, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement. After all, that's what friends are for right?"  
  
I smiled painfully at Heero, who squeezed my arm slightly in consent.  
  
I'm not quite sure how we managed to arrange the beds without waking Q, but we did.  
  
The next morning as I awoke it was like coming out of a warm bath. I felt more rested than I ever have in my entire life. Blinking I glanced at my clock. Only 9: 30 on a Saturday morning! I was going to lie in for a bit longer.  
  
Looking over at Heero's bunk I saw he was curled in a small ball in the middle of his bed. My gaze slid over to Quatre's bunk. Trowa was curled up on one side. Q on the other.  
  
Suddenly a loud banging interrupted my reverie. Heero's eyes snapped open in the same instant. And he sat up, ready like a coiled spring.  
  
Muttering curses at Hilde for being away visiting her sister I padded downstairs, my feet slapping on the cold wood floor. Heero right behind me.  
  
Opening the door I yawned. "Yeah? What do you want?"  
  
The reply was a blow on the side of my head, the world spun, colours danced in front of my eyes, and I just had time to see Heero's angry face before the world went black.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
I woke to find myself strapped to a cold metal table in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse! Oh damn!  
  
Craning my neck I saw I had been put into my normal clothes, and that my hands were bound by metal cuffs to my side. So the thugs, whoever they were, had had time to change my clothes.  
  
A breeze on the back of the neck caused me to twist my head to see what was happening. I caught a glimpse of Heero, Quatre and Trowa, still out for the count. And standing in the doorway was... I strained to see. A woman, a silhouette against the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, well, Mr Duo, fancy seeing you here." I stiffened, no! It couldn't be! Not... "I'm so glad to see you sir." Said Dorothy.   
  
"What do you want with us!"? I yelled angrily, hoping someone would hear.  
  
"Tut tut, is that any way to talk to me, after all, I have your life in my hands."  
  
"Liar." I spat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others were regaining conciseness.   
  
"I'm not lying my dear Duo." And she flicked a switch.   
  
Instantly agonizing pain roared through me. I screamed, it hurt so much, visions flashed before my eyes. My parents standing waving me off on my first day at school, the awful waiting room in the hospital where I found out that they were dead, Heero's agonized expression as he talked about his escape. Then something he had said, "Duo, they'll stop at nothing." Then Trowa speaking, "It was a she, I think."  
  
"Stop, leave him alone!" a voice yelled. Through a cloud of pain, I could just see Heero squirming and tugging at his bonds ineffectually.  
  
As suddenly as it had started the pain and the visions stopped. "Your little friend seems quite upset about you being hurt." Dorothy said in an amused tone. "Perhaps he has a reason to feel this way?"  
  
"Leave Heero out of this." I snapped, my voice tight with pain.  
  
"After all, I'm sure he wouldn't want his dear Duo to get hurt." She continued. Almost like she hadn't heard me.  
  
This really did frighten me; only a mad person would completely ignore me. "After all, when he was on that same table, I could read his thoughts as easily as I'm picking up yours." I could feel my eyes widening, and with a glance at Heero I saw his eyes were doing the same. Oh double damn!  
  
Then the intense pain was back, worse this time; there was no visions, just pure pain. And let me tell you my friends, a bump or a graze or even a broken leg is nothing in comparison.  
  
Faintly, as if through a long tunnel, I could hear Dorothy musing. "It's funny, life, death, they all seem one to me." She giggled. "They obviously don't to you or Mr Yuy." This really scared the shit out of me. I mean, I had though she was mad before but I really think she was insane.  
  
Then the pain stopped again. I felt my head slump forward, and heard Dorothy, still giggling. Heero's enraged shouts and Trowa and Quatre's attempts to be reasonable.   
  
Eventually I managed to croak out, "Why...why are you doing this to us?"  
  
"Oh it's not them I want Duo." She said, and evil grin spreading over her face, "it's you."  
  
"Then let my friends go, you have me now."  
  
"Duo NO!" screamed Heero.   
  
Dorothy looked at him for a while before saying, "ah, the still faithful Heero, tell me Heero, how much longer until you tell him how you feel, or your darkest secret perhaps? I could tell him, and you wouldn't be able to stop me." She turned to me, smiling now, "your right Duo, I should let them go, if only because it will cause them more pain to know they are free, and will never be able to get to you."   
  
She turned to the men beside her [when had they come in?], "Release them." She ordered. As Heero was dragged off towards the door I caught a final glimpse of him, his eyes wide and desperate.  
  
Now there was only me and Dorothy in the room. I asked her again. "Why?"  
  
"Hah you were always in my way Maxwell, at your parents house, and later when you stopped me from rising in favour with Miss Relena. I soon decided you had to go, and this was the only way to get to you. Besides, I killed your parents too."  
  
I glared at her for a long time without speaking, somehow before she had told me this, I knew she had done it, and when shouts and running footsteps echoed in the corridor I did not even flinch.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Heero stepped in, followed closely by Trowa and Quatre. Quickly he ran to the control panel and pressed a button. The clasps around my wrists unlocked and I sat up rubbing them.  
  
Heero threw me a gun, and I quickly aimed it at Dorothy. "Don't move or I blow your head off." I said as pleasantly as possible. To my utter surprise she laughed, she threw back her head and laughed long and hard. "Do you honestly think you would shoot your own cousin?" she asked disdainfully.  
  
"Cousin?" I whispered, my voice cracking painfully. "You're my cousin?"  
  
"Yes dear Duo, say hello to me then."  
  
"No," I whispered, "my cousin is dead," and I raised the gun and shot her.  
  
The bullet seemed to leave a trail of silver in the air, and the next few moments happened in painful slow motion. I saw it hit her. Saw her look down in surprise, and then back up at me.  
  
She smiled as I stood there in complete shock. "This is your future Shinigami," she whispered, and laughed, she laughed until there was no breath left in her dying lungs. Then her eyes slowly closed, and she slid to the floor in a pool of blood.  
  
For a long time I just stood there, gun in hand, not knowing what else to do, feeling sick. Until Heero tugged me away, sweeping me into a tight hug.  
  
Then I cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later I was sitting in my living room, a blanket wrapped round me, and a mug of something in my hands. But I was paying no attention. Heero was sitting behind me, rubbing my shoulders and trying to comfort me, but all I could do was shake.  
  
Sensing another person walking into the room I saw Trowa, with Quatre following close behind. "Hey don't feel too bad Duo, it's not your fault. We wouldn't have got back to you if it weren't for Heero. I've never seen anyone so strong! He completely overpowered the guards!"  
  
Slowly I raised my miserable eyes and looked at each of them in turn. My friends, who'd stick by me, tell me things. "Heero," my voice came out in a miserable croak, "she called me shinigami, what does that mean?"   
  
For a long time there was silence, I could practically feel the other guys communicating over the top of my head with their eyes. I felt distant, cut off, but I had to know.  
  
Eventually Heero spoke. "Shinigami means... well, the god of death."  
  
So she had known I would kill her, maybe kill more people. In a way I was responsible for Relena's death as well. Oh God she had known.  
  
For a while longer I sat there, surrounded by friends, people special to me. Then I cried again.  
  
This time it wasn't with shock. It was with quiet grief for my mad and lonely cousin, my parents, poor Wufei and so many others who might have suffered at the hands of Dorothy in her madness.  
  
And as I cried in that darkening living room, the sky turned black and rain started to pour from the sky, so it almost seemed that the heavens were crying with me, sharing in my grief.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. My diary, the path of my thoughts

June 18th 203  
Dear diary,  
Well, Heero gave you to me this morning, and I must say it was an unexpected present! (Mental note, do not let Trowa get his hands on this. For a guy so quiet he sure is nosy!)   
  
Anyway, to relate today's events...  
  
It was a perfectly normal breakfast table in a perfectly normal house, except for one thing, well two really. The first is that I live there, yep! My name is Duo Maxwell, and I'm head of a company called Peacecraft Enterprises (long story of how I came to run it.) Anyway I happen to like my job.   
  
The second reason for this is slightly abnormal house is the fact that there is four guys living under the same roof. It's quite a large house but for some reason the only bedroom used is mine! So we all sleep in the same room. (Another long story.)  
  
In fact scratch what I told you about it being a normalish house. It's not.   
  
First of all there's Heero. The guy hardly ever speaks, killed my boss, was on the run from some kidnappers for a long time and seems to posses an uncanny psychic ability when it comes to me. Still, the guy is my best friend.  
  
Second of all there's Trowa. The quiet one. He too was on the run from kidnappers for a long time; he works for my company and is second in command. His best buddy is Quatre Robera Winner.  
  
Then there's Quatre, best buddy to Trowa, he had to hide out as a tramp for a long time before being found by us.  
  
We had all become friends at a stuffy dinner party; this was before my parents had died five years ago. Then they had all disappeared, it eventually turned out that my cousin had killed my parents and had kidnapped my friends.  
  
In the end I shot my cousin, I don't want to think about it or talk about it. She was mad, end of story.   
  
So, anyway, back to my story. We're all sitting round the breakfast table, Heero and I both munching on cereal and Trowa eating toast. Quatre wasn't even up yet. And people say I'm lazy!  
  
Hilde was cleaning the place so we had all decided to get out of the house early; Heero had demanded that I take him with me when I went to work, so for once I agreed.   
  
We were just making good our escape when I heard a sleepy voice from the top of the old wooden stairs. "Duo, where's everybody going?" Quatre was standing there, hair sticking up in strange places, eyes blurred with sleep.  
  
"Sorry Q!" I yelled up the stairs, "Hilde's on the warpath with her duster, we'll see you later!"  
  
"No Duo wait!" I heard him scream, but I was already slamming the door and running down the old red brick steps.  
  
Outside I met up with Trowa and Heero and we set off across the street and down into the underground sub station.  
  
As we arrived at work I studiously avoided the revolving doors, having opted for the safer route of the automatics, another long story.  
  
I kept getting funny looks from people, until I saw they weren't looking at me, they were looking at Heero. Uh oh not good.  
  
"Maybe I should get into an office or something, I seem to be attracting a lot of attention. That can't be good." See what I mean? That guy must be psychic.   
  
As I hustled him into my office I banged into Howard. The sub-manager. "Ah Duo," he said, peering through his thick glasses. "I need a word with you about..." his voice trailed off and he stared at Heero, who calmly stared back, one eyebrow oh so slightly raised, arms folded across his chest in a defensive position.  
  
"Oh my... Duo, who is this?"  
  
"Oh Howard, this is Heero Yuy."  
  
"And is he...?"  
  
Once again his voice trailed off, and I blushed slightly, see, references have often been made to the fact that Heero and I should "get together" as it were. But I mean the guy is a good friend, but I don't think anything like that could happen.   
  
I quickly made excuses and dragged Heero down the hall and into my office. Howard still hanging about in the hallway. Quickly I stammered out an excuse for Howard's strange behaviour and flumped down at my desk.   
  
Through the entire tirade of my excuses Heero had not said a single word. And now I looked at him, eyes worried, he would have been telling me to shut up and do something useful\ run the company\ cut it out. Now he was just quiet.   
  
"Heero," I said timidly, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing."  
  
I nodded mutely and sat back in my chair fiddling with the end of my braid. Twisting the loose ends around my fingers.  
  
Just as I had begun to relax Trowa burst in, closely followed by another work associate.   
  
"Duo, we've got a situation on floor twelve, it's the machinery we ordered, it's gone wrong."  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes momentarily. Wishing I was somewhere, anywhere, else.  
  
"Duo?" Trowa prompted, "We have a problem?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, "I'm coming......"  
  
When I got back to the office the first thing I saw was Heero, arms once more folded across his chest, standing in his I'm Not Going To Take Any Excuses We Have To Talk pose. "Uh, hi." I smiled weakly.  
  
"Duo, you're running yourself down and you know it. We're going on holiday."  
  
Great, so instead of, "Duo would you like to go on holiday?" It's, "Duo you're going on holiday." Just peachy, did I even want to go on holiday?  
  
For a while I considered my options. Number1-tell Heero no and probably get beaten into a pulp until I agreed. Number2-say yes and then not turn up at the airport. Then Heero would kill me anyway. Or number 3- go on holiday.  
  
Hmmm, that's a tough call, killed, killed or survives and gets a break. That's a really hard choice boy's and girls. I think I'll have to take the holiday.  
  
I nodded and was rewarded with Heero's smile. "Good," he said, "I've already booked the hotel tickets..."  
  
So you see diary I'm going on holiday, ah rest and peace. I hope nothing happens while I'm away.  
  
  
June 21st 203  
  
Dear diary,   
  
Well, I'm finally on holiday...  
  
I was dragged kicking and screaming from my warm cosy bed at three in the morning so we could be at the airport on time. THREE IN THE MORNING!! Anyway, as I was driven to the airport I sat in the back, rubbing my eyes and generally trying to make myself appear human.  
  
As I climbed out of the car I spotted Heero making his way towards me. Without so much as a murmur he grabbed my arm and began steering me at a frantic pace towards an open gate.  
  
"Good morning Duo." I muttered sarcastically to myself, "How are you? Sorry to drag you out of bed this early." Heero looked back at me and rolled his eyes in such a way that they quite plainly said "shut up."  
  
I decided now wasn't the time to go into one of my sarcastic wisecracking sprees so I just kept my mouth shut, I know, gasp! Me keeping my mouth shut, amazing! But there you go.  
  
We were seated on the plane before Heero said a single word, and even then it was only, "Hi." I ask you!  
  
Soon a friendly airhostess came around offering us tea or coffee, but all I wanted to do was sleep. Just as I had closed my eyes there was a sharp jab in the ribs from my left hand side. Opening my eyes I glared crossly at Heero, "What you do that for, I was just dropping off."  
  
He merely shrugged, but as soon as my eyes closed it happened again. Grrrrr! I opened, my eyes once more and stared at the now oh so innocent looking Heero. Hmmph. I decided it was payback time.  
  
Twisting into a sideways sitting position I waited till he had begun to look out of the window before sharply poking him in the ribs, as soon as he turned round I had my eyes closed pretending to be fast asleep. I did it again, and was about to do it a third time when his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. Sheesh the guy hadn't even turned round!  
  
After that the rest of the journey passed uneventfully until we banged down on the runway. Then it was rush, rush, rush to get to our hotel. Heero of course appeared to be in his element. That guy is to fast for words.  
  
We were pointed in the direction of our room (it's number 231) and then told to unpack.   
  
Once the receptionist had gone, I took a long look around. The room contained two beds, both of a fairly large size, a big window with a balcony that could be accessed by a sliding door and an adjoining bathroom. Wandering out onto the balcony I saw that apart from the railing there was nothing to stop someone from plunging over onto the sharp rocks below.  
  
I shivered at these morbid thoughts and walked back inside. Flopping down on the bed I saw Heero had already put away all his clothes and toiletries. "So, what are we going to do this afternoon?" he asked, eyes twinkling slightly, "go rock climbing, water skiing, sky diving or maybe bungee jumping?" I groaned loudly.  
  
"H, do you always have to be so active? I just want to lie down and,"   
  
"Go to sleep." Heero chorused with me. "I was joking Duo, lets just chill by the pool okay?"  
  
"That seriously sounds good to me."  
  
So that's what we did for the rest of the day diary, just me'n Heero, chilling out. I will say this, although I complained about being dragged on holiday I'm kinda glad now, it's fun!  
  
Uh oh, I think I hear Heero coming, we're going to the restaurant for tea, got to run.  
  
  
June 30th 203  
  
Well I haven't written for so long because so much has happened! I'm still on holiday and here's what's happened over the last few days...  
  
I woke up the next morning with a wonderful warm feeling, almost like I had been in a warm relaxing bath all night. Rolling onto my side I glanced out of bleary eyes across the room at Heero. Seeing that he was still asleep I decided to grab another couple of winks but before I could even close my eyes again a knock sounded at the door.  
  
Groaning I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Heero had come awake instantly as is his habit. Padding across the room I pulled open the door, instead of a messenger or some such all I saw was a breakfast cart and a smiling waitress. "What is this?" I asked, my voice coming out somewhere between a croak and a growl. I gulped and tried again. "What are you doing banging on my door in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I was requested to wake you at six this morning." And with that she was gone, leaving only the breakfast trolley. Spinning I glared at Heero, who was making no attempt to hide his grin. "What do you think you are doing?" I hissed at him.  
  
"We're going sky diving today, remember? I did warn you yesterday."  
  
I groaned, "I thought you were joking."  
  
"No joke."  
  
So that's how I came to be standing on the edge of a plane with only a parachute to protect me from hitting the ground with an almighty splat. Gulping I looked down, seeing the earth beneath me like a patchwork quilt I broke out in a sweat.   
  
Carefully I shuffled back, but only managed to get two steps before reality decided to give me a shove in the right direction, in the form of Heero Yuy. Literally.  
  
"Yaaaaaaah!" I screamed, desperately hoping this was not real, but it was. The wind rushing past me, and the ground getting closer...  
  
Uh, oh, parachute. Twisting I pulled the cord and with a whoosh! The parachute opened and I gently floated towards the ground.  
  
Mentally cursing I wondered how I could get back at Heero for this. Strangle him? Hmmm, that was a possibility. Oh well...  
  
I began to concentrate on how I was going to land, when I saw I was heading straight for a sheep field, oh damn, as I began to head most defiantly towards the ground I saw I was in direct firing range for landing on a sheep. "Get out of the way you blasted animal!" I screamed, desperately waving my legs in a sort of windmill pattern. The sheep stared placidly at me for a few moments before continuing to munch on its grass.  
  
Frantically I tried to change direction, but no, the parachute decided that now was a perfect time to disconnect from me, and I fell the last few feet before landing with an undignified splat on my face. Ow.  
  
As I climbed to my feet I saw Heero float gently down and land gracefully a few feet away from me. "Hey Duo, nice landing." He grinned. Well that just topped the entire thing off that did. Not only had I been shoved out of a plane and forced to land ungracefully I had had an audience too. Just peachy. As you can see, my life is a bed of roses, with sharp thorns in them.  
  
For the rest of the day I was forced to do all the other things Heero wanted. This included Bungee jumping, Deep-sea diving and attempts at tightrope walking, yes tightrope walking! By the end of the day I had had enough.  
  
"I'm going back to the room," I snapped at Heero on my way past after a third and final attempt to walk across a piece of wire without landing on my butt. "You pick up tea and I'll see you in there."  
  
Back in the room I turned on the TV intending to just veg out in front of it. Seeing an old re-run of one of my favourite films I started to watch. Halfway through the film I started to cry, (hey! it was a particularly sad film, give me a break!) and by the end I had used up an entire box of tissues.  
  
Just as I was blowing my nose for the 55th time Heero decided to come back. As soon as he saw me crying he dropped the boxes of pizza and ran towards me. "Duo what's wrong, are you hurt, can I do anything?" he asked, concern clouding his eyes.  
  
"No." I sniffled, my hand reaching for another tissue in amongst the dirty ones, "it's just..." I sniffed again.  
  
"Shhhh, it's alright, I'm here now," whispered Heero, "there's no need to cry." He pulled me into a warm comforting hug.  
  
"No Heero, you don't understand..." I began, desperately trying to get across to him that no one had upset me.  
  
"Don't say anything Duo, you'll be alright."  
  
I sighed and let myself be hugged, before pulling away from him and trying again. "Heero, nothing happened to me, it was the film."  
  
For a while he just stared at me, confusion swirling in his eyes, before he burst out laughing. "You, you were crying over a film?" he managed to gasp, in between peals of mirth.  
  
"Hey, it happens to be a very emotionally moving film." I said indignantly. Then I began to smile to, then to laugh. "The look on your face when you walked in, I'll never forget that!"  
  
Soon we were both rolling on the floor with a serious case of the giggles. Every time one of us started to calm down, the other would say something that would start us up again.  
  
So that's about all that's happened diary, after that active day we both just sat by the pool for the rest of the time, haven't had anything from Trowa or Quatre yet.   
  
July 2nd 203  
  
Dear diary,  
Well, I'm writing this on the plane, yes, we had to cancel the rest of the holiday as something awful has happened. See, Trowa and Quatre have gone missing. Heero is sitting next to me and I've never seen him looking so grim. His face has that pinched expression back that he had finally started to lose while we were on holiday. Anyway here's what happened...  
  
Friday morning I was woken by a loud banging sound coming from the door. Sitting up I looked at Heero to see if this was one of his early morning tricks. But he looked just as surprised as me to hear the banging noise emanating from the door.  
  
Quickly he smoothed his bangs down into a more normal position from where they were sticking up, and padded across the room, bare feet making no noise on the carpet.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. An endless waltz aka It's happening agai...

When Heero opened the door, he was confronted by a very apologetic member of the hotel staff

Disclaimer: I don't think I did this at the beginning so here it is, I do not own Gundam wing, but if anyone is wants to give it to me I would be most grateful!

When Heero opened the door, he was confronted by a very apologetic member of the hotel staff. After apologising profusely for three minutes the steward got the door shut politely (if that's possible) but firmly in his face.

Walking over Heero sat on the edge of my bed. Which happened to be closest. Ripping open the envelope he read aloud.

_Duo Maxwell,_

_Well, I don't know where to begin, what about the start? That sounds good to me. First I think you should know I have your little friends. They're **so** amusing to watch when I torture them…_

_ _

But I'm going off the subject here aren't I? Come back as quickly as possible and you might see your friends alive. Then again, you might not!

The letter was unsigned, but I knew as sure as hell that the person behind this little piece of evil was deadly serious in their intention to hurt Trowa and Quatre. 

So you see why I'm worried diary? This has happened before with Dorothy I mean I really hope that Trowa and Quatre are ok. But at the same time, I'm so scared. Why does this person want me…?

_Dear diary,_

_Well, I'm still on the plane, but I have to write in you again. Soon after I finished writing before, I fell asleep, now as I write this my hand is shaking…_

_ _

Yawning I put down the pen and turned on my side, it wouldn't help Trowa or Quatre if I showed up to rescue them yawning my head off and practically falling asleep, would it now?

As my eyelids slowly closed I heard Heero shift on the other side of me. Heero… he'd know what to do…right?

The dream was amazingly clear; I almost believed that it was happening again. Dorothy was standing there, I could see her, bending over Quatre and Trowa as I struggled with my bonds. Then she turned to me. Oh lord, it was happening again, not again, it couldn't. 

And suddenly I was aiming the gun at her, then firing. And once more I saw the bullet speeding towards her, heard her laugh as her eyes slowly closed…

I sat up with a gasp, the plane was still flying, the engine humming, Heero sleeping quietly on one side of my chair, everything was normal except for me. Why was I having these dreams again? Why did they still plague me? Taunting me like demons in hell?

I wasn't sure, but I was going to try damn hard to find the answer.

So once more diary, I'm going to put down my pen and try to sleep, I just hope that this time my mind isn't haunted with those dreadful memories.

_July 4th 203_

_ _

_Dear diary,_

_ _

_I am now back safe in my own home, **I'm** safe but oh, Trowa and Quatre aren't, this is so cruel. I have been back two days and not a word has been spoken about them._

_ _

_Heero is following me about like some sort of bodyguard. I think he blames himself for what happened to them, because he convinced me to go on holiday. He probably wouldn't be able to handle it if I was abducted too._

_ _

_Hilde has been trying desperately to cheer us up, so she let us bake cookies in her kitchen, (yes, we were actually allowed to enter Hildes domain!) Unfortunately, the cookies never got baked. Why? Well, first we ate half of the batter, and then for no reason at all, well maybe a little reason…_

_ _

"Hey Heero, I know you're feeling down man but we can't let it get to us." No reply. "Heeeero? Come in Heero. Are you there?" Still no reply. I tried waving my hand up and down in front of his face a couple of times, but to no avail.

In the end I got so fed up of sitting there, stirring a mixture that would never get finished at this rate, that I began to eat it. Suddenly, inspiration struck. Like it has a knack of doing. I looked at Heero, then at the cookie batter. Heero, cookie batter, Heero cookie batter Heero cookie batter HeerocookiebatterHeerocookiebatter. Bing! Thank you brain!

Carefully I scooped a small amount onto my spoon and aimed it at the still out of it Heero. Splat! The batter hit him on the side of the head with a satisfyingly gooey sound. 

Slowly Heero turned to look at me. Then he touched his head. I nearly laughed out loud, the oh so dignified guy looked like a cookie monster, batter mingling with his dark hair and dripping down his chin. Heh heh heh!

Very carefully Heero picked up his own spoon and aimed a dollop at me. Quickly, as he released, I dived behind the counter, braid flying out behind me. Splat! A large brown mark appeared just over my head. Splat! Splat! Two more appeared.

Getting to my feet I was about to protest when splat! One caught me full in the mouth. (Mmm, cookie batter!) But then I got one in the eye as well! Ow!

Swiftly I aimed and managed to catch Heero again.

By the time we ran out of cookie batter, we both looked like chocolate mud monsters. So the next problem was how to clear up the kitchen without Hilde…

"DUO! What on EARTH do you think you're doing?!"

…Seeing.

"Sorry Hilde," I said apologetically. "We were just, um, having fun."

"Having fun." Hilde's voice could have cut through stone. It was then that I noticed Heero wasn't backing me up at all. Thank you Heero, I know I can count on you in a sticky situation, (Oops sorry about the pun! Bad one huh!?)

I quickly made my excuses to Hilde and beat a hasty retreat up the stairs, Heero trailing behind me.

Once in our room I swiftly closed the door and plopped down on the bed. Smearing chocolate batter all over the sheets.Then, getting up I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

As the hot water pounded down on me, I wondered what Quatre and Trowa were going through right now. Were they screaming in agony while we were having fun? Or wondering if we even cared whether they died or not? I didn't know, had no way of knowing.

Shaking off these morbid thoughts I stepped out of the shower and began re-braiding my hair. Swiftly getting dressed, I walked back into the bedroom.

Heero was sitting on the edge of my bed. Visibly shaking.

"Heero, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He was shaking so badly, I've never seen him like this. I sat down behind him and gently began rubbing his shoulders. Trying to ease his tension.

Slowly his fist unclenched and I could see a crumpled piece of paper in his palm. Gently taking it with one hand I smoothed it out and read.

_Duo Maxwell,_

_Well, you're safe at home now aren't you? But you're little friends aren't. Every day I see them, begging me to let them go, but I won't will I? Not until I have you and your "buddy" Heero._

_ _

The letter was once more unsigned. Hmm, whoever was writing these sick little notes, they sure wanted to upset us. 

I was shaking too now, but I had just enough sense left to ask Heero who'd delivered it.

"Hilde," was the reply, " She said she found it on the door mat."

So whoever it was hadn't posted it, no leads, so no suspects. Things were really beginning to worry me. 

Suddenly I was afraid, God I was afraid! This person was after me, was after Heero, I couldn't let anything happen to him. Hadn't he been through enough?

_Well, that's pretty much all that's happened today, we were so scared we wouldn't set foot outside the door. And poor Heero is still as white as a sheet. Maybe I should talk to him as soon as we're alone._

_ _

_July 6th 203_

_ _

_Dear diary,_

_Ok, here's the run in on what's happened lately bad dreams, nightmares even, of Heero getting hurt or killed. I know what you're thinking, whoa, this guy sure does get morbid thoughts. Maybe he has depression or something. Well truth be told, after my parents died, I did have depression for a while. It wasn't too serious though._

_ _

_So now, I'm panicking. Yep, I mean seriously panicking, what if something happens to Heero?_

_ _

_Anyway, I had to go back to work today, see how everything was doing. And of course, Heero followed me there…_

_ _

"Hi Howard," I greeted our sort of second in command, "how is everything?" 

"Fine Duo, but you don't mind me asking, why are you back so early, and where has Trowa vanished to?"

I swallowed a lump that had suddenly appeared in my throat, and managed to croak out, "He's… he's not well."

"Oh," Howard's face clouded with concern, "give him my best wishes then."

I nodded and walked off, willing my self not to cry until I was in my office. 

Closing the door quietly behind me, I was just about to sit down and have a good cry, when I caught sight of Heero. "Geez! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I gasped.

He shrugged and just continued to sit there. "How did you get in?" I asked curiously, "the door was locked."

He merely shrugged again before saying, "I climbed through the window."

"The window, Heero, we're on the 23rd floor!"

"So?"

"So? So? YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR NECK!"

He grinned slightly at my outburst. "I didn't know you cared."

"I…" hmm, he had me there.

"Look, Heero, I don't want you killing yourself anytime soon, ok?"

He sighed slightly before nodding his head in silent assent. "Okay Duo, I won't do anything crazy." 

"Whew," I sat back with a sigh of relief and wiped my brow.

"Hey Duo?" the voice was soft, barely above a whisper, "do you think Trowa and Quatre are ok?"

"I'm sure their fine." I said, not being able to voice my true feelings. My worry that they were not, after all "fine."

That night as I lay in my bed, I stared up at the ceiling. Wondering how this would all end. 

The cracks on the paintwork criss-crossing seemed to represent our lives, complicated, like a network of puzzles.

Suddenly, I heard Heero shifting on the other side of me underneath his blanket. 

"Duo?" 

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you lie to me this afternoon?"

Huh? What was he talking about?

"Duo, when I asked you whether you thought Trowa and Quatre were ok."

"I…I wasn't lying." I managed to stammer out.

I heard a soft chuckle emanating from the darkness."Don't lie Duo."

For a while, I lay there, not saying anything, until finally I couldn't take it any more. "Heero, who do you think it is?"

"I don't know." 

"Have you any ideas?"

"No."

For a long time we said nothing else, and I thought Heero had gone to sleep, but he hadn't. Just as I was nodding off he burst out, "Duo, we have to find them! They could be hurt!"

I sighed and rolled onto my front, tucking my head in between my two folded arms, braid lying in a comforting weight across my back, I turned my head so I was looking directly at the other bunk. 

Two starry midnight blue eyes stared back. 

Damn, now I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, oh well, Heero was awake to keep me company.

  


_So that's pretty much what's happened lately. _

_ _

_As I write this I get the feeling I should be doing something right now…Oh DAMN I said I'd meet Howard early and go over a brief with him. Eeesh got to run, rush, rush, rush._

_ _

_ _

_July 8th 203_

_Dear diary,_

_It is undignified for someone to be hanging out of a window, while going along a motorway, trying not to be sick. To say the least it is embarrassing and demeaning. _

_ _

_Ok, I travel a lot, but the one mode of transport I hate is the innocent car. The car makes you CARSICK! And being carsick my friends, is not pleasant._

_ _

_So what had got me into the car? Well, we'd had another note, but unlike the others it told us where to go, and what to do. The only thing that worried me was that it didn't ask for a ransom. So as we speeded along in the jeep (Heero driving) we discussed this._

_ _

Soon we had left the motorway behind, and were heading into open country. 

After another hours' travel I saw a dark splot in the distance, which presently turned into a house. As we drove up the main entrance road I saw it looked deserted. Worried I consulted the directions again.

Yep, defiantly here.

Stepping out of the car, Heero and I stood for a long moment gazing up at the peeling paint and dirty windows. Eventually I took a deep breath. "We'd better get this over with then."

Heero nodded._ _

_ _

Carefully we knocked on the hard-wood door hoping against hope that we had come to the wrong place.

That hope was shattered however when, two seconds later the door swung open revealing a heavyset man in a black suit.__

____

__


	4. Anything I do, I do it for you.

Disclaimer: (runs up to her Gundam posters screaming) "I love you, I love you I love you

Disclaimer: (runs up to her Gundam posters screaming) "I love you, I love you I love you!

BUT I don't own them. Oh, and the song's not mine either, I found it one of my moms Cd's!

As I walked through the door my sense of smell was immediately assaulted. I could smell mould and bad cooking. Not a good combination if you ask me.

The guy who had opened the door led us down a short passage, so gloomy I could barely see in front of me. I felt Heero's comforting presence at my back and decided to act brave for his sake.

Presently we came to a little junction, one passage leading right, one left. The silent man indicated for me to follow the left hand side. As I started to walk down the passage Heero began to follow me, but was held back by the big guy. "Not you," he grunted, "just him." 

Heero struggled, but to no avail. Eventually he had to give.

With one last look back at Heero, I turned away and started down the long corridor.

As I walked I noticed a load of doors on either side. Eventually my curiosity got the better of me and I opened one. Poking my head around the door I saw a load of furniture, dust coating everything.

Closing it I walked on.

As I turned a sharp corner the passage stopped abruptly, ending in a solid wood door.

Walking up to it I gingerly touched the handle. When nothing happened I turned it and stepped through……

……And rubbed my eyes in amazement. In front of me was the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. Sweet smelling cherry trees lined it, just coming into blossom and falling, so the grass underneath was carpeted with pure white flakes that looked like snow. Suddenly I became aware of a splashing sound, and, looking around for the source saw a lotus pool. A fountain was playing, sending ripples of silver across the surface.

Walking over to it, I looked down. Staring back at me was a pair of wide violet eyes, surrounded by chestnut wisps of hair and a pale face.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind me. Spinning around I saw. Dorothy.

Oh God, my nightmare was coming true, not again.

I began to shake, trembling, so scared I wanted to be sick, but not letting myself, no, I couldn't do that.

"Hello Duo Maxwell." She said, an evil smile curving on her lips. "Surprised?"

I nodded shakily, not being able to do any more.

"I knew you'd come," she said with a little laugh, "you wouldn't be able to keep away, not while your friends were in danger."

"What… what have you done with Heero?" I stuttered, desperately trying not to cry.

"Heero, you're lovely… friend, ah, I'd imagine he's with Trowa and Quatre right about now."

"Where are they?"

"Oh, down in the cellar, but unfortunately we have a…… leak."

"L..leak?" I quavered.

"Yes, you see, it's _so_ inconvenient to keep evidence, so, they will slowly drown, and you will join them." She smiled again. Then, whipped out a gun. "After you."

I pushed down a wave of icy fear, and turned around.

That's when I saw him.

Heero was slowly creeping up behind Dorothy, arms raised, ready to grab her. Just as he was about to lunge she turned., sidestepping as he rushed at her she neatly avoided him and put him off balance. 

"HEEEEEERRRROOO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, "SHE'S GOT A GUN!!!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

But by the time he had twisted round it was to late. The gun was aimed straight at his chest.

"Dorothy smiled, a sick, sweet smile. "You've got in my way once to often Heero Yuy, now, it's time for you to die."

And then the gun went off.

I saw Heero's eyes widen in surprise as the bullet struck his chest, he smiled weakly at me, sadness filling his eyes, then the light slowly faded from them, and they closed as he slid to the floor, the blood already beginning to stain the snow white petals.

"Heero, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I screamed, my voice rising and cracking. All I could see was Heero, lying there, almost like he was sleeping, bangs messy as usual. He would wake up in a minute, laugh and say it was a joke.

But he didn't.

Slowly I sank to the floor next to him.

_Look into my eyes, and you will see, what you mean to me,_

_Search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there, you'll search no more,_

_Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for, you can't tell me, it's not worth dying for,_

_You know it's true, anything I do, I do it for you._

_ _

_Look into your heart, and you will find, there's nothing left to hide,_

_Take me as I am, take my life, I would give it up, I would sacrifice,_

_Don't tell me, it's not worth fighting for, I can't help it, there's nothing I want more,_

_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you._

_ _

_There's no love, like your love, and the world, could give our love,_

_There's no-where unless you're there, all the time, all the way,_

_ _

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for, I can't help it, there's nothing I want more,_

_I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you. _

_You know it's true, everything I do, oooooh, yeah._


	5. My feelings for you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, not even the song at the end of this, so no one sue me ok

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, not even the song at the end of this, so no one sue me ok? The song is the theme tune from Titanic, not quite sure what inspired me to put it there, but, ah well. (It was performed by Celine Dione." 

Warning: This part contains a bit of yaoi.

As Dorothy pushed me along another mouldy passage, all I could see was Heero, lying there. My eyes began to fill with tears, and as I roughly brushed them away I saw we had come to a low doorway and behind it I could hear splashing water.

I was roughly pushed through, and immediately came across a scene of absolute horror.

Trowa was tied to a pole; head slumped forward onto his chest. Opposite I could see Quatre, futilely struggling with his bonds, water already up to his knees.

"Duo!" He screamed desperately, "Get out of here!"

I just managed a shake of the head before Dorothy shoved me to another pole and bound my hands. 

The water was icy cold, and as I took a breath even more flooded in from somewhere, sending it splashing at my stomach.

"Oh, the water's coming in, I'd better hurry." Dorothy looked around and giggled, "See you boy's soon, not."

"Wait!" Quatre yelled, "What have you done with Heero?"

"Ooooh, poor ignorant Quatre, I'm afraid Heero Yuy is no longer with us, sorry."

As she headed for the door I managed to croak out, "How… how did you survive? And why do you want to kill us?"

She paused, and turned around, splashing back towards me. "I survived Maxwell because you had missed my heart when you shot at me, then left me for dead. Luckily some of my faithful followers found me and helped me to recover. The reasons I want to destroy _you_ well, I already gave you them, but your little friends _really_ upset me when they freed you, and helped to try and kill me. You were, are, all in my way, but not for much longer."

But as she turned around, I saw a sight I had never expected to see again in my whole life.

Heero Yuy.

Granted he looked the worse for wear but he was **_alive_** and that sight alone sent a joy through my heart that I cannot even begin to explain.

Dorothy's eyes widened in shock and amazement. "NO!" she shrieked. "I killed you already, you can't stop me now."

He said nothing, merely stretched out his hands and grabbed her. 

She struggled terribly, but to no avail. He had her; she could not win and knew it.

Suddenly in one swift movement he shoved her under the water and held her there. I turned my head away, so I would not have to witness that awful struggle, next to me I heard Quatre retching and next to him Trowa groaning, sounding like he was about to throw up.

Eventually I heard the splashing stop, and risking a glance saw only Heero near fainting, standing in the water.

The water! I suddenly realised that it was up to my chin, and if Heero were to faint now, which he looked on the verge of doing, no one would be able to reach him in time to stop him drowning.

"Heero, look at me," I said, desperately trying to keep him conscious, "you have to come here and untie the rope, understand? Or we'll all drown."

He nodded tiredly and half swam half stumbled towards me. Quickly he untied the rope and as soon as the last knot was undone slumped forward into my outstretched arms.

I dragged him to the top step before going back and releasing Quatre and Trowa.

We ran down the corridor me supporting an unconscious Heero with Trowa helping me, and Quatre running anxiously behind.

As we got into the car I took the wheel and panted, "We've got to get him to hospital, or he's not gonna make it, he's lost too much blood."

Trowa just nodded and we took off, tires screeching.

Two hours later 

_ _

I was anxiously pacing the waiting room of the general city hospital when a doctor approached me. God here it came, the news I never wanted to here.

"Are you here about Mr Yuy?" she asked.

I nodded dumbly.

"Dr Sally Po."

I nodded again.

"Well, it was a very close call, the bullet had pierced his chest and was very close to his heart, but he'll be fine."

I stared, dumbfounded, "So… he's gonna be ok?!"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, he'll be fine."

"Can I go see him?"

"Only very briefly, he's still very weak."

I didn't even grace her with a nod, just sprinted for Heero's room.

As I entered like a whirlwind I stopped short. Heero was very pale, eyes closed he had at least two tubes stuck in his arm. I was just about to turn and leave when the beautiful blue eyes opened.

"Duo?"

"Hi." I managed a weak smile. "How're you feeling."

He grinned weakly back, "Awful,"

I nodded and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Duo, you know I had to kill her."

"Huh?"

"Dorothy, I had to kill her, for what she did to you, and us, I know she was your cousin, so I couldn't let you kill her, not again."

"I…thanks Heero." I had unknowingly started to cry. The nightmare was really and truly over this time, and Heero was safe, we all were.

Suddenly I felt a finger wiping my tears away. Looking I saw it was Heero. "Don't cry Duo, I couldn't bear to see you cry."

I smiled, though it was a wobbly one, and was just about to get up and leave when a hand suddenly tugged me even closer. I felt my eyes go wide and was just about to stammer something when Heero's mouth met mine, in a long, tender kiss.

For a couple of seconds I didn't respond, but then I kissed him back, slowly and carefully.

When we broke apart we were panting softly. But the look in Heero's eyes was so tender I felt like melting into a small puddle on the bed sheets.

"I love you Duo Maxwell." The words came so suddenly and unexpectedly that for a moment I just stared at him.

"I love you too, Heero Yuy."

He smiled sleepily, "Don't leave me Duo."

I brushed the silky bangs back from his forehead as his eyes began to close. "I will never leave you Heero…"

The smile again. "Good…" and his eyes closed.

Now diary as I sit here writing this, my hand is clasped with my Heero's, we'll never let go. But for now he is asleep and earlier we both agreed something. I have to get rid of you.

No one must ever know about what happened with Dorothy, and I simply cannot destroy you, so I will put you in a box and hide you in an attic, if someone finds you in the future I hope they will read this and understand.

_ _

_I am Duo Maxwell, this is my story. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance and spaces between us,_

_You have come to show you go on._

_ _

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_ _

_Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime,_

_And never let go till, we're gone._

_Love was when I loved you, one true time, I hold to,_

_In my life you'll always go on._

_ _

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on._

_We'll stay, forever this way, you are safe in my heart and,_

_My heart will go on and on._

_ _

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that the heart does go on._

_We'll stay, forever this way, you are safe in my heart and,_

_My heart will go on and on._

_ _

Authors note:

D.D.: well, another one finished.

Wufei: Yeah, but you wrote me right out of it! Such injust…

D.D.: (picks up sock and shoves it in Wufeis mouth) Put a sock in it Wufei!

Wufei: Mmmph!

Duo: Hey good one D.D.! (high fives her)

Trowa:…

Quatre: Oooh, Wufei, why've you got a sock in your mouth?

Wufei: (glaring at Quatre and then D.D.) Mmmmmmph!

Heero: Hnn.

Duo: Hey, when you writing the next one?

D.D.: next one? Nonononononono! My muse would kill me!

Duo: but this one was so much fun, right Heero? (nudging Heero in ribs)

Heero: Hnn.

Wufei: (pulling sock out of mouth) Yeah, write another one.

(all pilots turn to look at Wufei, D.D. included.)

Trowa: Why the change of heart?

Wufei: Cause then she can put me as the star, miraculously coming back to life and…

Duo: (picks up sock and waves it threatingly) 

Wufei: Aaaaaaaaaaaah! (runs off screaming chased by Duo)

D.D. uuuuh… ^_^; Sorry about that tid-bit of insanity guys, my pilots seem to be getting out of hand, what did you think of the story? Let me know, and I'd love more ideas for the next one. Sappy ending huh? Awww, I liked it!

__

__


End file.
